The Alaskan Angel:Part 2:Duty and Honor
by silent rebel wings
Summary: Cat thought is was over,but it has just begun.Threats have been recieved by the President from a place Cat wished was just another nightmare.A place worse then the base.She and her family are pulled back into a world of life and death.JP own MR.Fullsumm
1. It will never end

**Catelyn thought IT was over but it has just begun.Threats have been received by the President from a place Catelyn wished it was only a nightmare.A place worse then the base. She is pulled back into the life threatening world of life and death.One question should run through her head right now,**

**Will Catelyn make it out alive?**

**"There a price to pay because of what I am but I never thought it would coast so much." Catelyn**

**Ok you guys might hate me but I want to make this a really good story with at least no spelling mistakes and grammar so I wont be able to update for a while and because I want some back up chapters. **

**Thanks again!**

**Sky**

**Please review**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Catelyn POV**

"Cat?" She looked up at Jimmy. Next to him were to men dressed in black suites.

"We are from the secret service. We are looking for Catelyn Iceheart." One of the men in black said. Her heart dropped.

Jake leaned his head aganist Cat's back. "It will never end." Jake whispered.

Catelyn looked at the men.One of them wore a dark blue suite with a red tie. He was shorter then the other and probably wiser.He looked he was in is mid 60 from his droopy eyes and wrinkles. The man next to him was taller,almost hitting the low ceiling.He wore a black suite with a blue tie.This man was younger and inexperience from what Catelyn could tell. He shifted from foot to foot,from nervous.

She stood up from Jake's lap. "What do you want?" She asked with so much hatred in her voice that the younger man flinched.

"My name is agent Baylison.I work for the secret services fro the president.This is agent Smith.Mr.Bush has asked for your presents at the white house." The shorter man said. The room by know became quiet.The radio that sang Jingle Bell Rock was a soft muffle, as all eyes looked to them.

"You can tell him were not going." Bear said,coming to stand next to Catelyn.

"May we ask why?" Agent Smith asked.

"We don't trust people that look like there from the government." Zigzag said, next to the Christmas tree.He stood in front on the little kids that were happy to put up the decorations, now huddled in the corner in fright.

"Now.If you would please leave, so we could enjoy our Christmas party." Catelyn said,gesturing towards the door.Agent Baylison and Smith didn't move. Catelyn took in a deep breath.

"Leave now or we will force you to leave." Bear said.

"Please.This dose not only involve you and your family anymore. The Untied States needs your help." Smith said. Zigzag grabbed agent Smith while Bear grabbed agent Baylinson.

"Go back to your family's and don't bother us again." Catelyn said from the doorway.Zigzag shoves both of the men in black out the door.Bear slammed the door,as agent Baylinson turned to say something else.Catelyn placed her hands on each on her best friends shoulders.They began to walk back into the living room with everyone else.

"The base didn't die with John." Catelyn stopped died.Her mouth opened in a gap.She thought when she killed John, that the scientist would get the hint and stop. Catelyn slowly turned to the door. She could see the disfigured agents through the glass of the door.Her eyes closed remembering what Jake said It will never end and right know it seemed that her life was always being pulled back to the one place she tried and is trying to run far away from.

Catelyn opened the door. "What do you mean? The base is died." She said.

Agent Baylinson smacked the back of Agent Smith's head. "We weren't suppose to tell them that!" Baylinson yelled at Smith.

"What were we suppose to tell them.That the president had some plaque for there heroism." Smith snapped.

"Yea! That was he told us to say!" Baylinson snapped back. He turned his attention to Cat in the doorway. His expression was worried.

"Please come back with us.The president will explain everything." Baylinson said with care in his voice.

"How do we know you don't work for the base?" Bear said from behind Catelyn.

"You just have to trust us." Smith whispered.Catelyn stepped closer to the secret agents.Only inches from their faces.

"If you ruin that trust I swear you will end up just like John.Frozen and feed to the wolves." She hissed. Smith's Adam apple bobbed up and down in fright,while Baylinson stayed his stir hard face. But Cat could have caught a glimpse of fright in his eyes.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Beside you

**This is pretty much a filter chapter. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Review Please. **

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 **

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn and her small family sat on the couch.There friends left with an argument to stay and protect the angels but left to only have there small family sitting on the couch now. Robin sat on Cat's lap, her hands crossed her chest.

"What do you know about the base?" Zigzag asked from the love seat.

"Not much.We heard rumors about them, but we kind of forgot about it, until we saw your picture in the newspaper." Smith replied.

"So when you said the base didn't die with John what did you mean?" Peter asked. Smith and Baylinson looked at each other,questioning if they should tell.

"We cant really discuse that." Baylinson spoke.

"How about tell us now and maybe it could help us about the decision about us going or not." Zigzag said.

Baylinson sighed. " We have been receiving threats that only someone like John or someone from the base could have done." He said.

"But Cat killed John.I saw her." Peter piped in from Adam's lap.

"Mr. President could explain more. We weren't suppose to tell you anything." Smith added.

Catelyn pulled Robin closer. "Give us until tomorrow." She said.

"But-" She cut Smith off. Catelyn stood up. Robin slide down into Jake's lap.

"Your luckey I am even considering of going." Cat snapped.

Agent Baylinson nodded,knowing he couldn't force them to go. He stood,giving a gentle shove to Smith.They walked to the door. "We will being seeing you tomorrow." Baylinson said.

* * *

They sat around the dining table. Their dinner full in their stomachs. Their dinner was quiet.Everyone in there own little world.

"So I like dinner. How about everbody else?" Peter said,with a smile in his face.

Cat let a little chuckle escape her lips. "It was really good. Thanks Adam." She said.

"At least someone like my cooking." Adam said from the head of the table.

" I like your cooking when its on land not sea." Jake said from next to Adam.

"Alright. I think everyone is avoiding the question but I think we need to figure out if were going with the men in black." Zigzag said,bringing everyone to silence.

"What ever you guys dession,I go with you guys." Jake said, lacing his fingers with Cat's.

"Ditto." Adam added with a smile.

Catelyn looked at each of there faces.Faces she wanted to protect them, to keep them away from danger.But.

"I think we should go. I want to see if its really the is base and if it is,im going to stop it.But if there is any trouble we are out of there." She said.

"Were going to Washington." Peter punched the air.

Catelyn looked over to Bear at the far corner of the table. "Bear what do you think?" His yellow eyes looked to Cat.

" I'm with you with every step you make.I'll be right there next to you." He said.

"Same with me." Robin said.

"And me." Peter said next.

"I guess were going to Washington." Adam said,clapping his hands together.


	3. Living on the Moon

**Ok heres a new chapter and what happens to Zigzag really happen to my best friend Jason. I did it when we went for a hockey tournament. He hated me for days. The girls on the teams thought it was hilarious,When I did it in the middle of the hallway and he left his hotel key inside of his room. I got pictures but don't tell his. Sorry Jason! I was just to tempted, **

**

* * *

****Chapter3**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn stared out the window into the starry night, of Jake's room.The sleeping arrangements were crazy but she loved sleeping in Jake's room. Every room was occupied with at least 2 people.Peter and Robin slept in the room across from Jake's. Bear and Zigzag next to them. At the top of the stairs was Cap's room that Adam slept in. He didn't use the comfy bed but a cot next to it. He wanted to keep his memory fresh of his beloved friend.A gust of wind brought the tree branches against the window,scratching the window.Catelyn sighed,getting up to lay on Jake's bed.She closed her eyes,listening to Jake's figures type on the computer,to Peter and Robin talk quietly.There was a knock at the door.

"Cat?" She pushed herself on her elbows to get a better look at Bear. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

She jumped up off the bed.She followed Bear to his bedroom.Her wings rustled uneasily on her back. She slide into Bear's computer chair. "So whats up?" She asked

"I told you that I will stick with you no matter what." He began.

"Bear whats going on?" Cat said,studying his face.She tried figuring out what was wrong with him.

"I want you to know that I want to stay in this family no matter what. I love you.I love Peter and Robin and everyone else." He said.

Catelyn stood up,starring down at him. " Your scaring me Bear." she said.

He stood grabbing her gently by the shoulders. "I think you should ask the president to find our parents." He said.

Catelyn sighed out with relief. "You scared me Bear."

Shock washed over his face. "You don't get it do you.If they find our parents we will be separated.We might even live at opposite ends of the world!" He yelled.

"Or even the moon." Catelyn joked,trying to lighten the mood.

"Its not funny!" He slammed down on his bed.Cat sat on Zigzag's bed,across from Bear. "Bear you have to realize that we are not normal kids.If the president agrees to find our parents, I will fly anywhere to see them and you. Even if you you live on the moon." Cat said

"You promise." Bear said,sitting up right.

"I promise.Even if you live on the moon." Cat wrapped her hands around his neck Burring her face in his furry shoulder. Catelyn let go,giving Bear a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Don't scare me again." She yelled back.A smile on her face.

"How did he scare you?" Catelyn looked at the big black wolf of Zigzag.

"Can you please get dressed in the bathroom." Catelyn said,shielding her eyes from the half naked wolf.

"That's what you get when you live with 5 guys." Zigzag laughed.

"That what I get for saving your butts." Catelyn snapped back.She walked up to Zigzag. "Next time get dressed before leaving the bathroom." She said.

Zigzag took a step closer,inches from her face. "Yea? What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

An evil smile spread across Cat's face. "This." she grabbed the end of the towel,pulling it off.Catelyn took off down the hall.She heard Zigzag not far behind and Bear laughing hysterically in his room.Cat spun around.The blue light shinned against the wooden floor. Zigzag flew back on the ice Catelyn made. Peter and Robin came out of there room to be on the floor crying in laughter.Catelyn slammed Jake's door shut.

"He will get you back." Jake said from his bed. Catelyn layed down next to him.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She kissed him lightly on the lips,curling up next to him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

I know you are probaly saying to yourself how can you do that to your best friend. Its just we have a prank war going on but dont worry he got even when he glued my hockey stick to my hands! Its not funny Jason if you are reading this. I will get even!

So review please!


	4. No Turning Back

**Sorry it short.I will post a new chapter in a few days.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter4**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn placed a bowl of cereal in front of Robin. "Peter could you turn the t.v down." She said. He took his attention off of the new and back to his half eaten bowl of cereal.Zigzag came in,slumping into a stool.He buried his frizzy blond hair into his hands.

''Nice of you to wake up." Catelyn said, sarcastically.

"I couldn't sleep." Zigzag moaned.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Jake said,walking in he grabbed a bowl.He walked over to Cat and kissed her on the cheek.

"Because of the bear snores.I guess he thinks he is hibernating." Zigzag said,pointing to Bear in the doorway. Bear stopped rubbing his eyes to glare at Zigzag.

"I do not!" He snapped back. Zigzag rolled his eyes.

"I don't hear him." Robin said with a smile of her face.

"Because you snore too." Peter yelled.

"Dont not!" Robin argued.

"Do to."

"Do not." A loud whistle drew there attention to Adam. "OK. I really think it is early to be arguing and especially about snoring.But I think Catelyn snores louder then all of you." Adam laughed.Catelyn dropped the spoon she was holding.It clunked into the bowl.

"What?!" She yelled.

Robin placed her hand over her mouth,holding back a laugh.

"Oh the mighty Iceheart snores." Zigzag mocked.

"Watch yourself." She warned him. Zigzag held his hand up in defence.

"So is everyone packed?" Adam asked,pouring himself a cup of coffee. The kitchen became silent.The muffing of the tv kept them from a dead silent.

"I dont want to go." Robin said. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Why not?" Bear asked her.

"Because if we go, everything will change.We wont be a family." Robin said.

Catelyn leaned down on her knees to be eyes level with Robin. "What would give you that idea?" She asked.

"Well, we over heard you talking to Bear last night.About finding our parents."Peter said.

"That doesn't mean we cant be a family.We been through so much.Through thick and thin and if you don't want to find them we don't have to and if you don't like them you can always stay with me.I promise." Cat said.

Robin smiled,wrapping her hands around Catelyn's neck.Cat let go,looking over at the front door.She could see the bodies of the secret service agents through the stain class.

"Guess there is no turning back." Jake whispered.

* * *

Hope you guys are like it so far even though it might be a little boring so far but it will pick up and get faster. Review Please!


	5. Metal Death Trap

**Nothing really to say but hope you guys like the chapter and please review.I would like to beat the other story that has 108 reviews. So just review.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 **

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn starred out the window of the Private jet,watching the clouds go by.She wished she could feel the rush of the wind flow through her hair,to feel her feathers rustle against her back.But no she was stuck in a metal death trap.Robin bounced up and down in the chair adjacent from Catelyn.She was talking to Zigzag,who was not really listening.Peter laid on the floor in the middle of the aisle.Playing his game boy.Bear and Jake sat at one of the tables,playing a game of cards.From what Catelyn could tell Bear was winning.Adam sat near the front,sleeping and listening to music.He tapped his feet,nervously.His breathing was shallow.Catelyn smiled at the thought of Adam being afraid of flying.She would have to take him flying once.Agent Baylinson sat in the chair across from Cat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I would rather been outside then in here."She said.

"I know how you feel." Baylinson said.

"Do you? Do you really know how I feel being trapped in a metal death trap." Cat snapped.

Baylinson leaned forward. "I guess I don't,but you would be the one to survive if the plane was going down." He said.

For the first time Catelyn say agent Baylinson smile Cat gave a soft smile back. "Yea, I would but I wouldn't let anyone die before there time." Cat said.

"Same with me.I took this job to protect the president but as long as you are residing at the white house I will protect you and your family.That's a promise." Baylinson said.

Catelyn patted his knee. "Thanks you for caring,but I think we can handle ourselves." She said.

"I know you can.I just wanted to let you know that I care." Baylinson said.

Agent Baylinson walked up to the cock pit as the plane desended down through the clouds.

"I though Adam was going to have to have a heart attack." Jake laughed,taking agent Baylinson's seat.

"He seems fine now." Zigzag said.Catelyn looked over at Adam,who was awake,looking straight ahead at the wall.

"We should take him flying." Robin said,jumping into Cat's lap.

"No thank you." Adam replied,not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Oh come on it would be fun."Bear said.

"I just want off this plane." Adam yelled. One of the stewertest told them to buckle there seats as they came closer to landing.The plane rocked violently as they hit the runaway.

* * *

Catelyn watched as the Washington monument pass by.The black van bounced as it hit a pot hole.Catelyn rubbed her head from the sudden in pack of the window hitting her.Zigzag laughed.

"Thats not funny." Cat yelled.

"The look on your face.Yea it was." Zigzag laughed.Catelyn un-buckled her seat belt.She turned,punching Zigzag in the stomach.Cat sat right back as Agent Smith turned to see what was wrong.Zigzag was bent over,moaning.

"Is he ok?" smith asked.

"Yea.I think he just as some cramps." Catelyn told Smith.Bear snorted beside Zigzag.

"Im fine." Zigzag said,sucking in a deep breath.

"You two cut it out! " Adam snapped.

Zigzag leaned close to Catelyn's ear. "That's double the pay back."He said.

Catelyn watched out the front windshield. "I like to see yo try." She said with a smile on her face. The van turned into a small driveway that led up to a gate.A security guard came up to the car.

"Hello agent Smith,Baylinson." The guard greeted them.

"How are you doing Eddy?" Smith said.

"Good. Did you get..Them?" Eddy asked quietly. Eddy looked over the seat to look directly into Catelyn's eyes.Shock and fright washed over his face.

"We have names you know." Cat barked.

"Sorry,Sorry" Eddy stammered.

"Don't worry Eddy.She wont mess with you unless you mess with her family."Smith reassured him.

"We should get going." Baylinson said.Smith nodded.

"Bye Eddy." Smith drove the car through the open gates.Even through the back of the white house was beautiful.Vibrate red and pinks tulip gardens spread across the back.Small orchard trees were placed against the windows.A gardener raised his head from the red tulips,watching the black van come to a stop.Agent Baylinson slid the side door open.Bear was the first to jump out. Catelyn at his heels.She looked around,studying the new landscape.

"I'm just waiting for one of them to turn into a creature." Bear whispered in Cat's ear.She looked over to the three men that stood at the back door.There hands folded infront of them.She tensed up at the sight of them.The rock hard abs,the unbelievable handsome faces.All three heads turned in there direction. A smile spread across the face of the man that stood in the middle.


	6. Knives

**Hope you guys like the new charactor. Agent Duncon. Becouse I dont.Read and find out.**

**And guys please review.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter6**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn could feel her hands become colder then the rest of her body.The man closer to them began to walk over to them.Jake grabbed Catelyn's arm ready to pull her away.The man reached his hand out.

"Hello.My name is Duncon." The man said.A grin spread across his face. "The president is in a meeting right now but he has informed me to get you all something to eat while you wait." Agent Duncon said.He pulled his hand back realizing no one was going to shake his hand.

"So if you please follow me you could get through security and get something to eat." Duncon said,turning back to his buddies at the door.Catelyn began walking forward but Adam pushed her back.

"Let me go first.If theres trouble you have a chance to get out." He whispered to Cat.She pushed him aside.

"I wont leave anyone behind." She said. Peter's hand laced into hers as they walked through the back door.They were met with five more secret service agents in a small open room.

"Welcome to the white house." One of them greated them.

"If you would spread your self's out." Agent Smith said. They did as they were told,spreading out in a line. Agent Baylinson grabbed something from the table.

"Its just a metal detector." He said,holding it up. He started with Bear.Catelyn looked over at Zigzag and Peter both had a look that something is up.

"What is wrong with you two?" Catelyn half yelled.

"Nothing." Zigzag whispered back.

"Please don't talk." Ducon informed them. Baylinson steeped in front of Cat. "Sorry we have to do this."He said

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "What ever." She said. Baylinson swiped the metal detector across her front.Then down her back.Catelyn closer her eyes at the sound of the rappit beeping of the metal detector.

"Miss please life the back of your shirt." Baylinson said. Cat glared at him Her hands tingled.She huffed,turning around.She lifted the back of her sweat shirt,exposing her snowy wings.Cat rolled her eyes at the gasp of the agents.

"If you would like to now its a splint for my wings when I fought Ash." She said.

"I don't believe it." Duncon said.Cat felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.She felt the warm breath slide down her back.Catelyn felt the cold hand grasp her wing with the splint. "Its a splint." He said.

Cat let her shirt drop as she turned to see Duncon smiling.He stood between his buddies.The cocky smile and his arms crossed against his chest.It reminded Cat of the scientists back at the base. She couldn't take it anymore.She steeped out of the line.Cat stood inches from Duncon's face.

"If you ever touch me again for no purpase, I will kill you." She said.

The smile dropped from his face. "Is that a threat?" He asked. Catelyn watch out of the corner of her eyes,Duncon reach for his gun.

"You better belive it." She hissed.

"I was doing me job.I though it looked like a weapon!" He snapped.

"You knew exactly what it was and the next time you touch me or my family I will kill you!" Cat shouted.

"I can have you arrested." Duncon hissed.

Catelyn throw her hands out. "Go ahead! Arrest me!" Cat provoked him.

"Catelyn stop it." Adam said pulling her back into the line.She watched Duncon,waiting for him to make the first move.His hand still on the gun.

"Agent Fischer take Agent Duncon out of here." Agent Smith said. Duncon's face flashed with anger.Agent Fischer gently placed his hand on Duncon's shoulder,leading him out.Catelyn waved good bye as the door closed. Baylinson shock his head in announce as he swiped the metal detector over Peter. He moved over Zigzag.Agent Baylinson swiped the metal detector across Zigzag.It flashed with the annoying beeping sound.

"Do you have a splint too?"Baylinson asked Zigzag.

"No." Zigzag said to the floor.He looked like a three year old that did something wrong.

"Tell me what it is?" Baylinson demanded,tossing the metal detector to another field agent.

"A knife." Zigzag mumbled.

"Take your shoes off." Smith ordered him.Zigzag hesitated,bending down to unlacing his boots.He pulled out a 12 inch long blade.Catelyn glared at him.Zigzag handed it to Baylinson then he bent down to the other boot,pulling out a smaller knife.Smith held the knives up.

"You will get these back after you leave." He said.Baylinson motioned them forward,through the door.They filed into a single file.Catelyn came up behind Zigzag.She gave him a smug look before smacking the back of his head.Zigzag whirled around.

"Oh.Cat hit Zigzag." Robin laughed.

"You two cut it out."Adam yelled at the both of them.

They entered a long hallway.Paint as white of snow was painted on the walls with dark red carpets.A dark stained deck was placed on the right wall, a banquet of yellow tulips probably from the gardens sat on top.A painted picture of a light house over looking the sea was placed next to the desk.They followed Agent Baylinson up a set of narrow stairs into a beautiful kitchen.A new kenmore stainless steal fridge was pushed up against the far wall next to a matching double oven.Hard marble counter tops were spotless,recently cleaned. Light painted cabinets hung over the double sink. A man stood in the center near a big round table.He had his hands folded smiling at them.

"Creapy." Bear whispered next to Cat.

"Mr.President said you could order anything you would like while you wait." Baylinson said.

"We'll be back soon." Smith said,walking out with Baylinson.

They sat around the kitchen table,waiting in silence.The cook leaned on the counter,watching the t.v. He had nothing to do after they refused to eat.

"So are we actually going through with this?" Zigzag asked,spinning the cup of water around again.

"Were not going through with anything unless we all agree on it." Catelyn said.

"I second that." Adam added.

"Hey this could be fun.We could beat up some creatures butts,take down some evil scientist,save the world. I feel like a super hero." Zigzag said,leaning back in his chair.He folded his hands behind his head.

"Oh really.I though you were an assassin with those knives you tried to sneak in." Catelyn snapped.

"Thats not far.Everyone here as an extra gift but me.Robin can shoot fire from her arms, Peter can jump 25 feet in the air,Bear as extra strength.You,Cat, have the power of ice." Zigzag argued.

"Hey I don't have any thing." Jake said.

"No,but you have Catelyn to protect you while I am just a stupid dog." Zigzag said, the last part looking down at the table.

"Your not a stupid dog." Robin yelled at him. Zigzag gave a soft smile,ruffing her hair.

"Zigzag you are not alone.You have a family to back you up.But I agree, you are stupid some times.Like 2 months ago with Jake's truck." Catelyn said.

Zigzag smiled wider. "That was fun."

"Not for Jake's truck." Bear laughed.

"I never seen that truck move so fast." Jake added.The laughing stopped as Agent Baylinson pushed the door in.The same serious face.

"He will see you know."

Catelyn took a deep breath,wanting to all end right now.

* * *

**See why I dont like Duncon. Review please.**

**Sky**


	7. Trigger

**Finally I get to post this chapters! This is one of my favorites in this story and you will find out.**

**Please guys, Review!**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 **

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn followed Baylinson close down a small narrow hallway.Peter's hand laced into hers.They turned right.A large white door was guarded by 2 men.One being Agent Duncon,with a smug look on his face.Catelyn steeped up to the door.

"What are you smiling about?" She hissed.

"Nothing." Duncon chuckled.

"Is there some kind of joke?" She asked him.

"No.Nothing." He said. Catelyn wanted to smack that grin right off his face.

"Catelyn stop." Adam said,placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea,listen to your keeper.Freak." Duncon said. Catelyn hissed. The tingling sensation rising up her arm up her arm.The blue light turning an intensity of white.

"Catelyn heat it up." Bear told her.Catelyn starred at Duncons face. She wanted to see his mouth gap open in shock as she freezed every blood cell in his body.

"Duncon!" Baylinson roared. "You will treat them with respect you would treat any of your co workers."He yelled at him.

"Yes,Sir." Duncon said thought grinned teeth.

"Good." Baylinson turned to Catelyn "Please follow me."

Catelyn glared at Duncon as they entered the oval office.

* * *

President Bush sat at his large stained oak desk.He sat on a dark brown chair that matched the desk.He placed the folder down that hide his old face.A warm friendly smile across his face.

"I am finally glad to meet you Catelyn Iceheart and your family.I heard a lot about you." He said,walking around from his desk.President Bush stretched his hand out.Catelyn firmly took his hand.He looked down at his hand in puzzlement.The blue light faded with a hiss from the warmth of Mr. Bush's hand.

"You don't see that everyday." He laughed,turning his attention to the rest of her family.

"You must be Zigzag." Mr.Bush said.Zigzag look up at him.

"Yea, Whats it to ya."Zigzag snapped. The president held his hands up for protection.

"I never met someone that tried to sneak in two knifes into the white house.Usually the secret service has them arrested and sent to the nearest prison." He said.

"They wouldnt try." Zigzag said.

"No because I told them not to." The president told him.

"Why?" Robin pipped in.

"If you were going to kill me you would use your gifts and not knives." The president smiled,walking back behind his desk.He pulled out both of Zigzag's knives.

"I think thses are yours." Zigzag took them out of the presidents hands with a sly grin on this face.The president sat down on one of the red couches in front of his desk.Peter took his lead and sat down next to him.

"You said you heard a lot about us.What did you hear?" Peter asked.Mr. Bush patted his head.

"I heard that Catelyn and your family took on a pack of creatures as you call them and killed your creator." The president said,turning to Cat. "I also heard that you froze him and feed him to the wolves.Is that true?"He asked.

Catelyn didn't hesitate to answer."Yes." as she sat down. Jake next to her.Adam stood behind,leaning up against the back of the couch.

"Im sorry to be rude but why are we here?"Adam asked.

"So you don't believe that you are here for an award for you heroism?" The President asked them.

"No." Bear said,finally speaking.The President glaced in his direction.His gaze lasting a little to long for Bear's liking.

"I called you hear because I need your help." He said.

"I think we have that figured out."Zigzag said sarcastically.

"Zigzag!" Catelyn yelled at him.

"What?!" Zigzag snapped.

"Its alright.It happens.I called you hear because I think the base has something to do with some of the threats that we have been receiving." Mr.Bush said.

"But don't you receive threats every day?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but theses threats come by phone."The president stopped,waiting for a question,but continued when he realized they weren't going to ask one."All my phone calls have to go through security,a recorder the CIA.These phone calls I get by pass all of that undetected and by the time I call my guards they hang up.We cant track any of these calls." He said.

"Why do you think it someone from the base?" Bear asked him.

The president sighed."At the end of all the calls they say trigger." He said.

"Whats trigger mean?" Cat asked,leaning forward on the couch.

"Trigger is the name I gave John when he worked on the secret serve."

Catelyn stopped breathing.


	8. Sons of Irag

**Guys can you please review. It dosent take long. Please.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

**Catelyn POV**

"Trigger is the name I gave John when he worked on the secret service."

Catelyn stopped breathing.The world seemed to be spinning out of control.It had to be some type of dream.She couldn't comprehend that John, the evil mad scientist, the one that created her worked at the white house.John worked here.John had a life before he was an evil spawn of the devil.

"Catelyn are you ok?" Jake asked,taking her hand but Cat pulled them away.She stood. "John is dead."

"Are you sure?" The President asked.

"I am deadly positive." She balled her fist. " I saw him die. I was the one to watch the life suck out of his eyes.I watch the wolves move in and devourer his lifeless body.He is died." She whispered,through clenched teeth.Robin winced at the sight of the wolves ripping John's limbs apart.

"Sorry Robin." Cat said.

"Its OK." She said,looking at the floor.

"Maybe you can understand some of the messages." The president said.

"I thought you couldn't record them?" Jake asked.

"No we cant but we have also received letters.Letters that are full of codes that none of my staff can figure out." Baylinson said,steeping away from the door.He let the manila folder fall to the table between then with a thud.Catelyn instantly reached for the folder.She wanted to now if it was really the base or some one else.Catelyn opened the folder.She shook her head back and fourth.If her heart could have dropped even more of the shock of John working in the white house it would have.Catelyn stared at the paper.The code of the base.

"By the look on your face you know what is says." The President said. Cat looked up from the paper.

"Its the code of the base." Bear said near a whisper.He throw the sheet of paper he took from the folder down on the table in disguise. He knew that John was the one to teach them the code and he was the only one of the scientist that knew how to decipher it.

"What dose it mean?" Adam asked.

"I don't think you want to know what it mean." Zigzag said.

"I think we do when is has to do with the life of the president." Baylinson said. Mr.Bush held his hand to stop Baylinson. "Give them a second." He said.

Catelyn took a deep breath.Jake took her hand in his.She gave a weak smile,before looking down at the paper. "George. You knew it would come to this.you had this coming to you. you are the reason that the United States will be no more.But what makes that even better is that you will be the first to die.I don't care that you have Catelyn and her family under your roof.They cant stop me or what I created.You had this coming to you when you sent my sons to Iraq.You need an eye opener.Open your eyes and look around you.You are not safe.I will know every move you make.George you need this and deserve this.It will be soon.Goodbye George. Your friend Trigger."

Catelyn looked up at the president.The twinkle in his eyes now show fright.He knew that John doesn't lie when he thinks he has created something great or doing.Catelyn took a deep breath.She was going to stop him.She was going to make sure if he really was alive,that he was died and no living flesh on his body existed.But if it wasn't John,Catelyn will make sure he or she got what the deserved.

"Cat? It said in the letter ' I will know every move you make.' do you think that someone is working on the inside?" Robin asked.Baylinson took a sharp in take of breath. Realization and horror washed across his face like a wave crashing on the beach.

"What would you like us to do Mr.Bush?" Baylinson said after he composed himself.Mr Bush stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. He stared out at Washington.He was picturing in his head Washington in ruins because of him.

"Sir?" Baylinson asked again.

The president turned. "I want all of the secret service searched.I want to know where they are when theses letters or phone calls come in." He said. Baylinson nodded.

The president turned to Catelyn. "Will you be willing to help us? It would be great to have an allie that lived on the inside." He said

She looked at her family.If they didn't want to do this she wasn't going to make them.

"I'm in." Zigzag said.

"So am I." Robin said.

"I go where ever Robin goes." Peter added.

Catelyn looked to Bear. He let his hood fall away from his face.His yellow eyes locked onto hers. "I am in if he dose what we discussed." He said.

"Anything." The president said.His face now showing his old are.

"We will help you if, you help us find our parents." Catelyn said.

The president smile. "Is that all you ask for?"

"No. You find our parents and the experiments that come out alive." Catelyn said.

Mr. Bush looked at her."You think that experiments will come out alive?" He asked.

"I know many will come out alive because I will help them with every fiber of my body to give them what they deserve. You leave no man behind." She said.

A warm smile spread across his face. "Done." He said

"Also." The president turned to Zigzag. "We don't want anybody knowing about us until we want to be discovered." Zigzag said.

"You guys will train at one of our facilitys." Baylinoson said.

"You will inform my men on everything you know about the base and John.You can teach them how take down a creature." The president said, making sure they had an understanding.

"Yes. As long as you help us find our parents." Bear added.

"we will make arrangements for you to leave tomorrow." Baylinson said.

Mr.Bush came and shook Catelyn's hand. "Thanks for your help." He said,turning to Adam. "You keep this kids in check.I will never now how you do it." He said.

Adam laughed. "I really don't know,maybe there just great kids."

They followed Baylinson out of the hallway. " What have I done." Cat whispered to herself.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Fort Helen

**Sorry I havent update in a while cuz I went to the dentist and got my braces in and they hurt. But I manage to get you guys a new chapter up so enjoy!**

**Review please!**

**Sky!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Catelyn POV**

The plane came to a landing with a thud.There was nothing more Catelyn hated it was the plane.The screaming metal death trap that was so ready to fall out of the sky or waking up at 4 a.m with 2 little kids screaming 'I want to sleep more.' to get on a plane.Catelyn turned to Peter that slept in the chair next to her.

"Peter,hunny." She said,nudging his gently. "Time to get up."

Peter smacked her hand away. "No!" He said.

Robin bounced over from her spot next to Bear. " I can get him up." She said with a smile on her face.

"Give it a try." Catelyn sighed. Robin smiled wider.Her hand shot out.A ball of fire hit Peter in the rump.Peter launched himself,hitting hie head on the metal roof.

"Ouch!" He screamed.

"Robin!" Cat yelled.

Robin shrugged saying. "You said to get him up." Before walking over to Bear.

"Ah! Little Peter got his cotton tail burned." Zigzag teased.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled at him.

"All of you shut it!" Adam yelled. All eyes shot to him.The small family burst out laughing at Adam trying to be serious. He stood near the cock pit with agent Baylinson.

"Good morning." Baylinson said. "You are the first outsiders to ever land in Fort Helen in the mountains of Montana." He said with enthusiasm.

"Fort Helen?" Jake asked next to Bear.

"Actually it is a military base but it sound better when you call it Fort Helen." Baylinson said with a smile.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Zigzag asked.

"Right now,just follow me." Baylinson gestured towards the door of the air airplane. Catelyn stood,gathering Peter in her arms. She followed Baylinson out into a foggy forest.The sun that seeped through in the dark gray clouds made the morning dew that laid on the trees glisten with life. Small rain drops clung to Catelyn skin. The fog crawled through the trees as it was silent predators stalking it pray.It gave an eerie look,not knowing whats behind the tree line.

"You ok?" Jake asked,coming up beside her.

Catelyn smiled. "I'm fine." She answered, shifting Peter to the other hip.He buried her face into Cat's neck,rubbing the sleep from his eyes.Jake wrapped his arm around Catelyn's waist They followed a set of tracks that matched something of a tank down the road.Catelyn tried to listen to any sound to get the uneasy feeling away but there was nothing.No birds, bugs to protest the cold. Only the rhythm of footsteps on the ground of the road.Robin looped her fingers through Catelyn's belt loop.Her eyes scanning the tree lines.

"I don't like this." Jake whispered to himself. The trees began to thin out,opening up to a clearing.Planes were lined up against a single air strip.Tanks were parked next to a large metal building. Not far off in the distance were the same type of metal buildings but smaller.Men and women walked around all dressed in a dark green Como with combat boots.Catelyn glanced over her shoulder.Bear pulled his hood over his face.Zigzag pulled his sweat shirt over his Head to hide his wings.She turned back,shifting her wings uneasily on her back. Adam walked up to come in rhythm with Cat's pace.

"Here put this over Peter's head." Adam said,passing Cat Peter's skull cap.

"Thanks." Peter said,grabbing his hat.

They followed Baylinson through the line of buildings. Catelyn let Peter slide from her hip.Baylinson opened the door to the back of the auditorium.The family followed. They pressed there backs against the door. Ready to bolt if need be.Baylinson saluted a middle age man. The man was about the same size as Baylinson only 2 inches taller.His grey hair was cut into a box shape under his captions hat.Baylinson took a step closer to the man,whispering something Catelyn couldn't pick up.The man in the uniform's eyes shot to the family.

Agent Baylinson and the man walked over to them.

"This is cornel Jackson." Baylinson said.

"Its a complete honor to meet you." Coronal Jackson said.

"Corneal Jackson will be the one helping you around Fort Helen." Baylinson added.

"So we will just brief the soldiers that are based here.Tell them whats going on.Then we can take down the base and John." Jackson said, with a smile on his face.

"On on condition." Catelyn said.

Jackson's face dropped. He sighed trying to compose himself. "And what is that?"

Catelyn smiled and said. "We take down the base in Alaska first."

Jackson laughed.He held his hand out. Catelyn took it.

"Done."


	10. Will My Family Make It Out Alive?

**Here guys! I got a poll in my porfile that I want you guys to do. But if you dont want to you dont have to.Anyway please review!**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn looked out at the sea of people.Thousands of faces looked right back at the stage were they sat.Her foot bounced up and down from nervous.

"You ok?" Jake asked from her left.

"Yea. I'm just fine." Cat said.

"That's major sarcasm right there." Jake laughed.

Cay sighed. "Sorry.I just wish I can know whats going to happen in the future.I want to know if we are going to be happy or sad or if this madness is ever going to end." She said.

"And you are the one to say live life by the moment." Jake said. Catelyn gave him a playful shove.

"But what ever happens I will always be there for you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"If you two are done,we can begain." Jackson said to them.

"Sorry." Jake said.

Cornel Jackson walked up to the platform. " Welcome all to Fort Helen."He began. "You are all have come from different military bases. All of you have been assembled here for your experiences in the field. The president has received countless threats.Threats that has the secret service and the military scrambling to catch the guy who is reasonable.The man in named John.He worked for the secret service for 2 years before he quiet.Now he is back and attempting to kill the president. You will be trained by the five extraordinary people that have meet John and worked with him.One of them is Catelyn Iceheart." Cornel Jackson said,pointing to Cat.

"Catelyn can you please come here." Jackson said. Catelyn stood,taking in a deep breath.

"Wait a minute.She only a kid." Cat's eyes darted to a man in the front row.He had sandy color hair and fair skin to match.

"A kid will be training us on how to protect the president." He said.

Catelyn smirked before jumping down off the stage. "Whats your name?" She poked him in the chest.

"Sam." He answered,shoving Cat's hand away.

"Sam have you been shot at?" Cat asked.

"Yea.Countless times." Sam answered. Cat dropped the smirk that she held on her face. Catelyn took a step closer to him.

"Have you been experimented since birth? Have you learn about pain and death? To see it every day as you sit in a dog crate like a worthless piece of shit.Waiting for help to come." She hissed. Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Catelyn can you please come back up here." Jackson said into the mic. Cat pushed Sam back down into his seat before hopping back on stage. Jackson took a step back for Cat to take the mic.She looked at the sea of people.They were neither allies or enemies right know just a sponge,absorbing and listening.

"I was created by John. At a science lab.I was called experinemt 81310.I lived there for 17 years of my life.I know information you dont." Catelyn said into the mic. She sat back down in her chair,next to Jake. Jackson took the mic again.

"That is why you will listen to the.They will teach you information we though never existed.These fine children can hurt every single one of you if they wanted to. They have chosen to show themselves to the government and you to help protect the president." Jackson turned to face the small family behind them.

"All they ask in return is to help stop the base."He said.Jackson turned back to the audience.

"Now who is with us?" He asked. One by one men and women stood from their seats.All of them saluted towards the stage.Catelyn looked out in sadness at the room full of people.By the end of this only half would come through alive.Cat looked to Jake as he stood from his seat.Cat wanted to tear as Peter rose with Robin.She closed her eyes,not wanting see anymore faces.

Will my family make it though alive? Catelyn thought.

* * *

Like it? Just review to tell me so.


	11. Cheating

**Ok . Please review. I really love some feed back. But you guys dont have to anyway this is just a filter chapter but next chapter there will be some action. Promise to post soon.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn ran through the morning fog in the woods next to Fort Helen.Letting her feet take her far away from her problems back at the fort.Sweat dripped from her face to land on the dirt path.Cat picked up the pace.She wanted to run further away. Leaving everyone behind.But she couldn't leave Zigzag and Bear to take care of the little ones. She couldn't leave Jake alone to fend for himself.She couldn't even after the death of his father.Catelyn couldn't break his heart.She spread her wings,lifting her over the log that laid in the path and leaning on the other side.Cat fell to her knees,looking out into the foggy woods. She searched the tree line. Catelyn felt as if someone was out there.Their was no birds to greet the morning.No rustling of deer in the under growth. Catelyn spun. Her hand out,the blue light lit in her hand.Zigzag grabbed her hand before it hit into his face.

"Jesus Cat.Whats wrong?" He askked,dropping her hand.

"Nothing. Just a little jumpy." She answered.

"Why?" Zigzag said.

"Don't you think that it is a little weird when there is no noise in the woods that suppose to me teaming with wildlife." Catelyn said,dusting the dirt off from her jeans.

Zigzag scrunched his face. "I guess so. I never noticed."

"How can you not? Its eerie." Catelyn said,beginning to walk back down the path.

"So how was your jog?" Zigzag asked,coming up next to her.

"Good. I guess."

"Good? you ran 15 miles!" Zigzag said in astonishment.

"Really?" Catelyn said,looking at the path ahead.

"Whats wrong?" Zigzag asked,stepping in front of Cat.

"Nothing."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I am not walking." He spread his golden wings,taking off from the path.

Catelyn smiled.She spread her white wings,letting the wind take her high over the tree tops. "Race you!" She yelled over to Zigzag.

"Your on!" He said with a smirk.His golden wings pulled ahead of Cat. Zigzag dove down.Catelyn not far behind.

"You can win mutt!" Cat yelled ahead to Zigzag.

"Will see Tinkerbell!" He yelled back. Fort Helen was coming into few. She couldn't let Zigzag win.She shot her hand forward.The blue light hit Zigzag square in the butt.Zigzag yelled in fright,diving head first fro the trees.

"See.I always win!" Cat said.She stuck her tounge out as the passed him.Cat pulled her wings up,swinging her feet forward.She tucked her wings in. People froze in fright,One man even dropped his breakfast.

"Take a picture it last longer!" She yelled at them.

Zigzag skidded to a halt. "That's not far!" He yelled at her.

"Whos say?" She laughed.

"I say.That was cheating!" He yelled.

"Who's cheating?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around Cat.

"She is!" Zigzag said,pointing to Cat.

"I don't think so." Jake laughed.

"Always take her side." Zigzag said,storming off.

Bear laughed,walking up to Cat and Jake. "You pissed him off." He said.

"That's what I do best." Cat said.

"Come on Peter and Robin are waiting for us." Bear said.


	12. The Stone Age

**This is were the fun begins and the action. So please enjoy and please review!**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

**Catelyn POV**

They walked towards the field clearing.Jake still had his arms wrapped around Cat's waist. Peter and Robin stood in the center if a mass of people that listen to Robin tell the tale of how they brought down John.

"Peter?Robin? Are you bothering these people?" Bear asked.The crowd of 25 people turned to look at Cat.A women stood closest to Catelyn said "No. They are not. But did you really feed him to the wolves?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cat said.

"Just asking. I would have done this same thing." The women said.

"Katie!" A man who sat next to the women stood. "What I would! My name is Katie this is my brother Matt." Katie held out her hand to shake. Catelyn took it.

"So are you going to teach us how to defend ourselves or what?" Catelyn looked over at Sam.

"Dude,Chill" Jake said.

"Why should I? We are here to protect the president not to make friends or make out with your girlfriend." Sam hissed. Bear grabbed Jake,holding him back. Cat walked right up to Sam.

"You want to learn to defend yourself? Fine." Catelyn said. She pulled her sweatshirt off. Exposing her wings.People moved away,giving them room to fight.

"Lesson one.Dont mess with me or my family." Cat hissed.

"Fine. But its fun." Sam chuckled.

"You think your such a tough guy,attack me!" Catelyn yelled, She stood in front of her family.

"Attack you? A girl?" He laughed.

"Do you live in the stone age? Girls are as good fighters as men.Attack me!" Catelyn screamed.

"OK, but you'll regret it." Sam steeped forward. He swung right at Catelyn's face. She ducked.kicking her leg out.Sam fell backwards .Cheers erupted around them. Sam stood again. "Lucky shot." He said.

"What ever floats your boat." Catelyn smiled. Sam kicked out. Catelyn grabbed it,wrenching his leg backwards.Sam spun,hopping on one foot.Catelyn pulled his leg down,pulling him closer. "I escaped the horrors of the base.I can handle on big ass hole like you." Catelyn whispered in his ear. She pushed Sam to the ground.

"Lesson two." Catelyn steeped close to his face near the ground. "Don't make the first move." She stood,walking over to Jake.She watched Jake's eyes lock to something behind her.Catelyn spun,grabbing Sam's arm. The blue light glowing in her other hand.She raised her arm up to his face.

"Attacking someone from behind is a cowardly act and shows how weak you are,not giving someone a fighting chance."Catelyn placed the blue light on Sam's cheek. His face froze in shock.Cat pushed him back on the ground.His cheek paler then the rest of his body.

"Lesson three.You don'thave a fighting chance when your face to face with a creature. You want at least 250 yards between you." Cat said.

"What is a creature?" Katie asked.

"Something you wouldn'twant your worse enemy to face." Zigzag said. The crowd of 25 shifter uneasily.

"I heard something about a reaper.What are they?" Matt asked.

Cat grabbed him by the collar. "Where did you hear that?" She demanded.

"Its a rumor going on." He said,searching her face. Katie steeped up next to her brother.

"Its true? there are reapers." She said near a whisper. Catelyn couldn't look at them.She couldn't let them know that reapers are real because them they would find out about Camp Death.


	13. Killer Hot Dogs and Neddles

**Hope you guys like this chapter!Sorry I havent updated in a while.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**Catelyn POV**

The uneasy silence made everything harder to forget about it. The crowd looked at her, waiting for answers.Zigzag and Beat looked to the ground.They knew too that if they figured out about Camp Death, their was no hope for anyone.

"Peter?Peter!" Robin yelled,shaking Peter. He stood still as if frozen. His eyes starring at the ground. Jake waved his hand in front of his face.Peter didn't blink.

"Peter!" Robin yelled into his ear.Peter shook his head. His eyes locked with Cat's.Fright ahd terror filled his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Bear asked.Peter turned his head to the tree line.Catelyn didn't have to ask twice what was going on.

"Run!" She screamed to the men and women who gathered around them.No one moved.They followed Peter's and Catelyn's gaze. The tree limbs cracked,rustling of leaves broke the eerie silence.Birds took flight into the sky.

"Are you all stupid?! Fucking run!" Bear yelled. You didn't have to tell the crowd twice.They ran it back to the metal buildings as the first set of werewolves came into view.Catelyn starred at the half man half wolf creatures. Robin thought of a good name for them,I just wish you can kill them with silver.Catelyn thought.She turned to Jake.

"Go find Adam and both of you get some where safe." Catelyn told him. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you!" He said,grabbing Cat's arm.

"There about 300 yard away." Bear informed them.

"Listen to me for once.Go find Adam and get some where safe." Cat persisted. He pulled her close,kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Catelyn kissed him once again before he pulled away,running back to the metal buildings.

Catelyn turned just in time to get the first wave of werewolves.She spread her wings before a werewolf grabbed her.The blue light shinned down on his face as it looked up.Catelyn landed before the werewolf hit the floor.Another came at her.She blocked the first punch as it aimed for her stomach.Catelyn swung,her fist colliding with its head. Pain erupted on her back. The menacing laugh of a werewolf filled her ears.Catelyn flipped over.The werewolf clung to its throat,trying to suck in air.She kicked her leg out,aiming below the belt.

"Who wants hot dogs!?" Robin yelled. Catelyn's eyes widened as Robin circled back around through the sky. Her arms a blaze.

"Duck!" Zigzag barked. Her family flung themselves to the ground.Catelyn closed her eyes,placing her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear the screams of agony. Cat covered her nose as she raised off the ground.

"This is disgusting." Zigzag coughed,swing his arm around Robin's shoulder.

"But you have to say I make a killer hot dog." Robin laughed.Catelyn laughed ,looking over at Peter.

"Its not over." He whispered.She looked back at the surrounding tree line.Werewolves ran full speed at them. Saliva dripped off the side of there mouths.

"Get in the sky!" Cat ordered.Zigzag grabbed Peter.Catelyn ran ,her wings spread as she grabbed Bear under his arms.She stopped breathing as she plummeted to earth.Bear was up on his feet fighting five of them. Catelyn looked at her leg. A needle stuck out of her thigh.She began to feel dizzy as the ground started to spin.Tingling sensation worked up her body. Her eyes closed into darkness.


	14. Were Not Home Are We?

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile. I was reading The Host by Stephenie Meyer. It was AMAZING.You guys should really read it.**

**Anyway hope you guys like the new chapter. This is were everything pickes up and just gets faster. Review please!**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

**Jake POV**

Jake's feet Carry him back to the metal buildings.He still couldn't believe that he left his family and angel to fight the werewolves. But Jake knew he would only get in the way.Some werewolves made it passed Catelyn and the others.Guns fired off as the werewolves dove off the roofs of the buildings.Jake's face was smashed into the muddy ground. He moaned in agony.The werewolf lifted him off the ground. Throwing him into the side of the metal building.The crunching of metal melted in with the crunching of Jake's bones. He leaned on this hands and knees.His right hand holding his stomach. Jake turned his gaze as the werewolf advance on him. The werewolf slammed into the ground. Blood seeping out three gun shot wounds to the back. Jake looked at Sam.His gun still raised.

"Get up!" He yelled at Jake.Sam lifted Jake under his arm. Jake leaned some of his weight on Sam. Sam fired his gun at the approaching werewolves.Sam pulled Jake to the right,entering a building. Jake slammed down on an adjacent wall. Sam watched the door. Jake looked around the small room full of people taking refuge.Some of them moaned in pain, whiles others talked quietly.

"Jake!" Adam yelled. He leaned down by his side. "Where dose it hurt?" He asked

"My stomach." Jake said,wincing as he breathed.

Adam lifted his shirt.His face scrunched in disgust.

"How bad?" Jake whispered.

"Just stay still." Adam said. Jake closed his eyes. Struggling to breath.

"They seem to be backing off." Sam said from his post by the door. Jake picked himself off the floor. Grinding his teeth in pain.

"Jake. Just sit still." Adam ordered him.

"No! I need to find Catelyn." He said. Jake shot his gaze to the door. Zigzag and Bear crawled in. Laying on there backs,breathing heavy.Sam aimed his gun at the black werewolf that laid next to Bear.

"Don't! That's Zigzag!" Adam yelled at him.Sam slowly lowered his gun.

"Its ok to go out." Bear said. Some people that weren't hurt moved to help the others. Jake watched the door waiting for Peter,Robin and Cat to walk in at any moment. At every passing second became a nightmare when they didn't walk through the door.

"Bear? Zigzag? Were are the others?" Jake asked.

Bear and Zigzag stood up instantly. "There not here!?" Zigzag yelled.

'No! We thought they were fighting with you." Adam said.

Jake couldn't breath.This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't lose anyone again.Shock entered all the family's hearts. They didn't want to say it. They didn't want it to be true.

"Shit." Zigzag said.

"We are going to ge them back alive. I wont let them die at the base." Bear growled.Jake just wanted to wake up in his bed. His arms around Catelyn. Just wanting to wake up.But it didn't. It was all real.

**Catelyn POV**

She moaned in pain.Her head throbbed as if some one was punching her head with a rock.Her hands and feet tingles.She tried to stretch her legs out but they stayed crunched.They hit something hard. Catelyn's eyes shot open. Her heart dropped and if it could explode out of her chest and bury itself it would. She shook her head,looking around the metal cell.It was bigger then the ones she was use to.It was a 8x8 cell.Big enough to fight a werewolf if need be.Her gaze landed on2 bodies that laid on the shadows.Catelyn slowley leaned down beside Peter and Robin.Tear wielding in her eyes. Blood and mud caked there faces.Robin's right looked swollen shut.But it looked like nothing to Peter's broken arm.The bone braking through the skin.

Catelyn took a deep breath.Getting the courage to wake the little ones into a real life nightmare.She gently shook Robin first.

"Sweetie you need to get up." Catelyn said,holding back sobs.

"Five more minutes." Robin whinnied.She tried to turn away from Cat but stopped from the pain.Robin opened her eyes.

"Were not home are we?" She asked,starring at the ceiling.

"No Robin. Were not." Cat whispered.Peter slowly sat up. Not feeling the pain in his arm. He turned to the girls.His tears washed away the mud and blood.

"Were going to die." He cried.

"Don't you ever say that!" Catelyn snapped.

"Its the truth! We escaped. Now were captured and now we get put to sleep." Robin sobbed.Tears finally falling from her green eyes.Catelyn opened her arms,pulling Robin and Peter close. They buried there faces into Cat's chest,crying.

"Were going to get out of here.I promise.We are going to live.Were going to go home and Peter is going to play his game boy and Robin your going to fly again.I promise." Cat whispered in there ears as they fell asleep in her arms.Catelyn hopped that there dreams were peaceful.


	15. Nazi camp of the 21th century

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few dates. I was studying for finals but anyway I am considering ending this story.Don't hate me but I haven't gotten a reviews considering the first part of the stroy got 109 review by the end and this has 9. Please review! I am not trying to sound mean or anything but I really like reviews!**

**-Sky**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Jake POV**

Jake stumbled around outside.Bear and Zigzag bu his side.Adam taking up the ear. Jake held his stomach in pain from the broken ribs. He refused any medical treatment until Peter,Robin, and Cat were safely in his arms.The same went with the rest of the boys.Jake picked up the pace as they came closer to Jackson.Jackson was maintaining the tanks,ready for another battle.

Jackson?!" Bear ing to a stop next to Jake.

"You guys alright? that was some nasty battle." Jackson laughed.

Zigzag grabbed Cornell Jackson,lifting him off the ground. "Were fine. But Catelyn,Peter and Robin are not." He said.

Adam placed a reassuring hand on Zigzag's shoulder. "Let him go." Adam said.Zigzag drooped him.

"What are you doing to help get them back?" Bear asked,crossing his arms. Jackson lifted himself off the ground,dusting himself off.

"Nothing." He said.

"What do you mean nothing!?" Adam snapped.

" We need all the help we can get to protect the president." Jackson said.

"So my family means nothing to you?!" Jake yelled.He wanted to strangle him for even saying that to his face.A crowd formed around them.Waiting to her the answer to Jake's question.

"We need to protect the president." Jackson said. Not even looking at them.

Bear pushed past Jake. "Screw the president. I'm going after my family because the president is safe compared to were they were taken!" Bear screamed.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"The base is not the ones threatening the president. Its camp death." Bear said. There was silence in the crowd.

"What-what is camp death?" Matt said,stepping out of the crowd.Katie by his side.

"A Nazi camp of the 21th century." Zigzag whispered.

Jackson starred at the small family. "There nothing we can do now. There gone." Jackson said. Rage ripped through Jake.Adam held him back,but he couldnt stop Bear. The punch through Jackson back.

"Dont ever say that!" Bear roared. "I want nothing to do with you or this place again."

Bear said. With that the family turned away.

"Awesome punch." Zigzag said.

"Wait!" Jake turned,seeing Matt and Katie running towards them.

"We want to help." Matt said.

"You don't know what you are getting into." Zigzag said.

"They are wrong to say that the president is more important then civilians." Katie said.

"You would be a good help if you just stayed here." Jake said to them.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Positive. We need to do this on our own." Bear said.

Jake turned away,walking away from them. He closed his eyes.Jake wanted to have his arms around his angel.

"Lets go." Adam said. They walked towards the dirt road out of Fort Helen.


	16. I have a plan

**I am so sorry I have not updated. I just finished all my finals so I have time to update and I am also grounded for almost getting arrested for having fireworks on the beach so I have 2 months of ideas that are ready to go.**

**Thank you Flyer without wings for reviewing last chapter. For that you get a cupcake.****Chapter 17**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn's eyes shot open as she heard the footsteps getting closer. Peter and Robin shrunk into the shadows,behind Cat. The footsteps were getting closer and louder.

"They came to put us down!" Robin cried.Catelyn shot a quick glance at Robin before turning her gaze back to the door.The blinding light shinned into the dark cell.

"Here you guys get a playmate." A black shadow was flung through the door way hitting the wall. It stayed slumped down to its knees. The door was slammed closed.Bringing them back to total darkness. Catelyn stood,listening to the footsteps residing. Her heart beat drowned out all nosies. She waited for the black figure that laid on the floor to attack them.It moaned in pain.Shifting the sand on the ground.

"Robin some light please." Robin held her hand out. A small flick soon covered her arm. Catelyn blinking,focusing on the black Shadow.

"Ash?" Catelyn whispered in disbelief.

"Lets burn him." Robin said,trying to get pass Cat. Catelyn pushed Robin back.

"Hes hurt." Peter said.

"Good. Easy to kill." Robin said.

"Robin!" Catelyn yelled.Robin shrunk back next to Peter.Catelyn turned her attention to Ash. He was in his human form.Something Cat never seen often.She slowly walked over to Ash's side. His skin was bloody and raw. His blond hair was in knots and matted. He laid in cradle position, crying.

"Ash?" She said. Her voice for saying that name so softly. Cat placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me. I dont need your seepathy." Ash hissed,shrinking away from her touch.

"Ash please I never seen you like this.I never seen you cry.I rarely seen your human form.Somethings wrong." Catelyn said.Peter and Robin came and sat down on either side of Cat.Ash sat up. Tears washed the blood form his face.

"Were not at the base. The base is finished when you killed John." Ash sobbed.

"Then-Then were are we?" Peter stammered.

"Camp death." Ash hissed.

"But its not true!?" Robin said in shock.

"Its true. Its worse then what the stories say. There not run by zombies like the stories. There run by death itself.I saw kids being killed like nothing.I saw people getting electrocuted.Babies in tanks.This is camp death." Ash cried.New tears falling from his eyes.

Peter slummbed down in the snady floor. Robin wrapped her arms around him. Catelyn leaned against the stone wall next to Ash.It the stories are true like Ash said. Then were not getting out alive.

* * *

**Jake POV**

* * *

Jake paced back and fourth in the worn down hotel room. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to cry.He just wanted to hold his sweat angel his arms.

"Please just sit down." Bear said from the bed.

"No! How can you sit down while there still out there in a place called camp death!" Jake yelled.

"I am thinking about how we can get in without us dieing!" Bear snapped.

"Both of you just cool it! Arguing is not going to bring them back!" Zigzag yelled louder then the both of them.

Jake glared at Bear.If it was up to Jake he would have been looking in the forest for them instead of sitting and thinking.

"Whats camp death?" Adam ask near whisper. Bear and Zigzag looked at each other.

"Nothing." Bear said. Jake balled his fists wanting to hit him.

"Nothing! how can you say that!" Jake yelled.

Zigzag stood in front of Jake. "Camp death is much worse then the base. Camp death is a facility were failed experiments go to be punished because we failed the scientist expectation they wanted. They study our flaws and our gifts to make experiments better." Zigzag said looking at the ground before continuing again.

"They were just stories we heard as kids. The scientist even joked about it. They said if you dont behave will send you to camp death." Zigzag looked up from the floor,studying Jake.

"we can kick a few creatures and werewolves butts." Adam said.

"No. Not there. The guards at camp death are much worse.There called reapers and if you see one you died." Bear said,laying on his back on the bed.The men were silent.Jake didn't know what to say.

"What do we do?" Jake whispered. Bear sat up, looking at the door.Zigzag opened the door.A knife hidden in his back pocket.Matt and Katie stood in teh doorway. "Were helping you, no matter what you say." Matt said.

"We can accept that." Bear said.

Katie sighed,pushing Matt back. "Then you have to tell all these people they cant." Katie pointed out into the parking lot. Jake stepped up behind Bear and Zigzag. A large group about a hundred or more stood outside the hotel room.

"What about Jackson?" Adam asked.

Katie smiled. "Hes a little tied up right now." She said.

Bear turned to Jake. A smile on his face. " Now I got a plan." He said.


	17. Flesh and Blood

**I really like this chapter and you will find out why. So here you go and Please review.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter18**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn held Peter and Robin close. Not letting then an inch away from her. They weren't asleep but sitting quietly on her lap.Ash sat by the far corner.He starred at them with silent tears falling from his eyes.Peter tensed.His eyes shot to the door.

"No! No!No!" He screamed. Catelyn pulled Peter closer.

"What is it?" Cat asked.Cupping his face in her hands.

"There coming.They're going to take me and Robin away." He cried.Catelyn looked to Ash. He was closer to the door. He would be the one to hear anything first. Ash shook his head.

"I see it! I see the evil creatures." Peter cried.

"Peter,What do you mean see them?" Cat asked.

"I dont know! I just see them." Peter cried. Ash stood,coming to sit next to Cat.

"There coming." He whispered in her ear. the bliding light entered the room. Catelyn stood,pushing the others behind her.

"Give us the little girl and boy." The reaper hissed.

"No!" Catelyn yelled. A shadow moved in front of the light.Casting a shadow on Cat. Her body slammed against the rock wall. Catelyn look into the piercing red eyes.The reapers face looked as if it was burned.Warts covered his face.It hissed through its razor sharp teeth.

"We also need you to." Its said. The reaper ripped her forward,cuffing her hands.Robin and Peter screamed.The reaper shoved them through the door. Catelyn looked over her shoulder at Ash. He waved good-bye. The reaper shoved her through the door. Everything was white.Experiment cried in agony.

"Cat?" Robin screamed. Catelyn's eyes shot to the little ones. Two reapers pushed them down the opposite hallway.The reaper that held Cat kept its grip. Catelyn kicked out,crying.

"Please!" She creied. The reaper dragged her down the hallway.Tears poured down her face. Pain eupted in her hands. It felt as if someone set fire to her hands.

"You cant use your gift while your with me." The reaper said. It opened the door throwing her in.

"Hello Catelyn." Cat wiped the tears away. She looked up at her brother.

**( I was going to stop it here but I though it will be wrong and the chapter to short )**

"I though you will be died be now." Cat hissed.

Her brother untied the ropes that held her hands before sitting back on the chair in front of the table.

"No Im not died.Im much better."

" So what dose that mean Moose?" She asked him.

Moose grinned his teeth. "My name is Zach." He hissedd.

"What dose that mean Zach?" She asked again.

He grinned. " It means that you looking at the owner of Camp Death."

Catelyn stood up from her spot on the floor.Showing no emotion. " I want Peter and Robin back." She said. Zach laughed.

"No. I cant do that. They need to be tested on." He laughed.

" I want my family back!" Catelyn screamed,slamming her fist against the table.

Zach lunged across the table. Picking Catelyn up by the throat in one hand. "I'm your brother! You left me there to rot in the base. You left your own flesh and blood." Zach yelled. He dropped her. Catelyn looked at her brother.He changed so much. She thought. He had green eyes instead of Catelyn's yellow. His brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. Small moose like horns protruded from the side of his head.

"What I did was wrong but you would have done the smae thing." Catelyn said,getting to her feet.

"Yes. It was wrong. So you get to suffer. First watching Peter and robin suffer." He hissed. A reaper opened the door. Bringing her back to her cell.The reaper shoved her in. Catelyn crawled up next to the corner. She let go. Crying her eyes out. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why me!?" She screamed. She shook violently with sobs.Why cant I just live in peace. She throught. Catelyn felt arms wrap around her. She buried her head against Ash's chest. " Im sorry." He said.


End file.
